Blue Rose
by AmeliaFuckingJones
Summary: Jasper finds a mysterious blue eyed girl in the forest that has a serious wound. How'd she get it? Who is she? Why does she claim to know Jasper? and where'd she come from? Lemons to come you've been warned


**Alright guys new story tell me what you think of it please! I don't own anything! **

_Jasper _

I threw the carcass of the deer away from and growled in disgust. How I hate this diet. I'm not even sure why I stilled followed Carlisle, Alice had up and left us left us without a word a month ago so I had no more reason to stay with the lot of them. Maybe it was because I cared for my niece far to much. Or maybe because I didn't want to part with my little sister Bella. I sighed a bit. My thirst still wasn't quenched. Lately it never has I've been thirstier and thirstier lately and it's getting harder to ignore. I sniffed at the air and started looking for something else to get rid of the burn in my throat. Lately nobody has gone hunting with me. I preferred it that way though. No Emmett to bother me, no Edward to read my thought, no Carlisle or Esme to worry about me, and no Bella and Renesme to worry about. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest and drained the larger animals that I passed by when I suddenly stopped. I took in a deep breath and kept silent. I could hear someone screaming deeper into the forest and I could smell a human. My lord this humans are stupid! Didn't they know better than to wander off this deep into the forests near the Canadian border! I growled and started running towards the singing. It gradually became louder and louder as I neared it until I reached a large meadow. It was covered in wild flowers and tall green grass that almost covered a small figure that sat in the grass. It was a small girl. She seemed to be around fifteen but was very petite. She had beautiful raven black hair that hung in ringlets down to her slim waist. She was very pale, almost sickly so. And her eyes. My god her eyes were the iciest blue you could ever imagine. She wore a white long sleeved dress that had a light blue trimming on the edge of her sleeves, the hem of the dress, and the neckline. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. But then I could smell the blood coming off of her. There was a large red stain where her stomach was hidden and it seemed she saw me because she gasped and whimpered out,

"Please help me,"

I held my breath and rushed towards her and placed my hand where the wound was to help stop the bleeding and asked,

"What happened?"

She breathed deeply and tried to speak but all that came out was a pained whimper and I shook my head and picked her up and started running back to the house. I ran the fastest I possibly could and made it back to the house in a matter of a few minutes. I ran up the drive and quickly opened the door and laid her on the couch. I could feel disgust coming from a few of the family member I growled and before I could open my mouth Edward explained,

"He found her like this,"

I heard sighs of relief come from a few of them and then I was pulled back and Carlisle was picking her up and rushing her upstairs. I sighed in relief, with Carlisle helping her she'd be fine. I felt someone sit beside me and looked to my left and saw Bella and Renesme smiling at me. Renesme sat on my lap and gave me a big hug and said,

"I knew you didn't hurt her Uncle Jazz,"

I smiled and pat her head and thanked her and Bella leaned over and hugged me by the arm. Those two never believed I could do anything wrong and it gave me some strength to actually try to live up to what they think of me. I could hear Carlisle working on the girl upstairs. I could also hear her making small sounds that showed that she was in pain. But that was good if she wasn't making those sounds I'd be more worried. After about an hour when we all heard a shrill scream come from upstairs. I set Renesme down onto the couch and ran up the stairs and went to Carlisle's office. The girl was at one end of the room cowering in the corner and Carlisle on the other end with his hands in the air to show he wasn't going to do anything. She looked like a frightened deer. Her skin was as pale as before but now had a flush of color in her cheeks. She looked incredibility tiny in Rosalie's crème colored sweater. The sleeves swallowed her hands and landed at the top of her knees. I could feel the mix of emotions coming from everyone there was a lot of confusion and shock coming from my family and from her I felt fear, confusion, recognition, and… love? She looked in what seemed in my direction and almost started moving towards me but then looked around and backed up again and looked at me and said,

"Who are these people Solomon?"

My eyes widened a bit and I replied,

"I'm sorry, what?"

Her eyes seemed to tear up and stepped closer to me and whimpered out,

"Solomon it's me Diva, what happened I can't remember anything?"

**Alright guys what'd you think of my first crossover? Should I continue this? Critic me please! **


End file.
